Para Sempre Steroline
by Kay McNell
Summary: Aquela história de sempre: garota encontra garoto, garoto encontra garota, é amor a primeira vista... Só que não. História inspirada na amizade entre Stefan e Caroline da série, com a minha versão alternativa de shippermaníaca em que eles vão juntos pra faculdade. Coloquei M porque né, eles estão na faculdade e as coisas vão esquentar no futuro :D


**N/A: Oi! Tudo bem? Tava sem o que fazer e resolvi escrever minha primeira fanfic, depois de anos pensando em fazer isso :D**

**O casal principal da minha história será Steroline, mas vai demorar um pouquinho até que eles realmente formem um casal, e antes disso terá um pouco de Stelena, Forwood (bleeeérgh) e depois Delena xD**

**Eu to com as ideias pra história anotadas aqui, mas não faço a mínima do quão grande será essa fic.**

**Quero deixar BEM CLARO que The Vampire Diaries não me pertence e que estou apenas pegando emprestado os nomes dos personagens para escrever algo sem nenhum fim lucrativo.**

**Ok? Espero que gostem e comentem, se quiserem =D Ideias e sugestões e críticas construtivas serão sempre bem-vindas ;)**

* * *

"Promete que vai tomar conta dela direitinho?", ouvi minha mãe perguntando para Stefan, enquanto ele colocava as últimas caixas na caminhonete. Revirei os olhos. Ela podia ser tão super protetora às vezes.

"Pode deixar comigo, Liz. Não vou desgrudar dela", ele respondeu, olhando para mim de relance com aquele sorrisinho familiar no canto da boca.

Minha mãe estava uma pilha de nervos. Stefan e eu estávamos indo morar em uma cidade diferente e distante para começar nosso primeiro ano na faculdade, onde tínhamos sido aceitos para o curso de Direito (eu) e Medicina (ele). Nossas aulas só começariam em dois dias, mas resolvemos ir logo para conhecer o local e arrumar nossos dormitórios. A despedida foi cheia de lágrimas e recomendações, abraços e advertência, e finalmente estávamos na estrada, com Stefan dirigindo. A viagem durou cerca de 4 horas, que passaram no que pareceu um piscar de olhos, já que assunto era algo que nunca faltava entre nós dois.

Stefan é o meu melhor amigo, algo que até hoje tenho dificuldade em acreditar, levando em consideração os acontecimentos do dia em que nos conhecemos, no primeiro dia de aula do segundo ano do ensino médio.

_**Flashback**_

_"Oi, meu nome é Caroline Forbes, e o seu?", perguntei para o estudante novo, que estava tendo dificuldades com a senha de seu armário. Ele era lindo, com a pele branca, o rosto todo definido, com a mandíbula forte, olhos verdes intensos, o nariz reto e os lábios bem desenhados. Os cabelos eram de um louro escuro curto, levemente espetados e o corpo parecia ser atlético, pelo que a camisa que ele usava deixava aparentar, com músculos bem distribuídos no que deveria ser pelo menos 1,80 m, o que era perfeito para os meus 1,65 m._

_Ele olhou pra mim rapidamente e voltou sua atenção pro armário. "Stefan Salvatore", disse ele, finalmente conseguindo colocar a senha correta no cadeado._

_"Prazer, Stefan", eu disse, me apoiando no armário ao lado e fixando meu olhar nele, sem entender o porquê dele não estar me dando atenção. Quer dizer, eu me olhava no espelho todo dia e me achava linda, com minha pele branquinha, olhos azuis esverdeados, cabelos louros levemente ondulados até um pouco abaixo dos ombros e meu corpo magro, porém bem definido pelas práticas de líder de torcida. Os meninos sempre me encaravam quando me viam passar, e a falta de interesse dele não me agradou. Ele colocou alguns livros dentro do armário e o fechou. Deu um breve sorriso para mim e já ia saindo quando o puxei pelo braço, fazendo-o dar meia volta e olhar confuso para mim._

_"Então, hoje à noite terá uma festa da fogueira e eu queria saber se você gostaria de ir comigo", eu disse, colocando meu melhor sorriso sedutor. Ele levantou uma sobrancelha e soltou uma leve risada, balançando a cabeça. "Desculpe, não estou interessado", disse ele, e saiu andando. Eu devo ter ficado de boca aberta parecendo uma idiota no corredor naquele momento, mas logo me recuperei e parti em direção a minha sala de aula._

_Para minha surpresa, Stefan já estava sentado em uma das carteiras quando entrei, e notei que seu olhar não saía da minha melhor amiga, Elena. É claro. Elena era o meu lembrete diário de que eu não era a única garota bonita da escola. Ela tinha a pele oliva clara, levemente bronzeada, olhos amendoados e castanhos e cabelos longos e castanhos também. Sentei na minha cadeira ao lado dela, notando o sorrisinho que ela tentava esconder dele. Ela olhou para mim e sorriu, ao mesmo tempo que o professor entrou na sala de aula e foi logo começando a matéria. Peguei meu celular discretamente e mandei uma mensagem para ela, que dizia 'O garoto novo não tira os olhos de você'. Observei sua reação; ela deu uma risadinha e olhou na direção dele, antes de olhar para mim com as bochechas um pouco coradas e assentir. Ali percebi que eu definitivamente estava fora do radar do garoto novo._

_A aula terminou e Elena rapidamente me contou do esbarrão que ela teve com ele quando chegou no colégio, e ficou claro que ela estava interessada nele. Perguntei se ela achava que ele iria na festa mais tarde, e ela disse que não sabia, mas que tinha esperanças de que ele fosse. Nos despedimos e fui para minha próxima aula, de biologia, encontrando com Stefan na porta da sala. Ele não me viu, ou fingiu não me ver, e foi sentar-se em uma das cadeiras, e eu sentei logo atrás dele. E foi aí que entrou o Sr. Harris, o homem responsável pelo início do que hoje é a amizade mais linda que já tive em toda a minha vida._

_O Sr. Harris pediu para cada um dos alunos escrever seus nomes em um pedaço de papel, dobrar em uma bolinha e entregar a ele. Com isso, ele foi pegando de duas em duas bolinhas, lendo os nomes do que seriam os pares para os trabalhos que ele iria passar ao longo do ano. Quando ele disse 'Stefan Salvatore e Caroline Forbes' eu o xinguei mentalmente, lembrando do fora que tinha levado há pouco tempo e imaginando o quão constrangedor seria ter que trabalhar com ele durante todo o ano. Mas Stefan virou para trás assim que escutou nossos nomes para conferir se aquele nome era o mesmo que ele lembrava e se era eu mesma a garota. Eu confirmei e ele sorriu para mim antes de virar de volta na cadeira._

_**Fim do flashback**_

Eu tinha certeza que os próximos 4 anos seriam os melhores anos de minha vida, já que o meu melhor amigo estaria ali comigo nesta experiência louca e maravilhosa que seria a universidade, como todo mundo dizia, e eu mal podia esperar para chegar lá. Meu coração deu pulinhos de ansiedade quando vi os portões da universidade se aproximando e eu mal conseguia esconder minha excitação quando Stefan estacionou o carro em frente ao nosso alojamento. Eram dois prédios enormes de 3 andares, um de frente para o outro, um feminino e um masculino, divididos por um gramado verde com algumas árvores espalhadas. Eu desci do carro e fiquei ali parada olhando admirada para tudo, até Stefan aparecer do meu lado e cutucar meu ombro.

"Ai, Stefan, da pra acreditar que a gente está aqui? Vai ser incrível!", eu disse, abraçando a cintura dele meio que de lado. "Só não gostei dessa história de não permitirem homens nos dormitórios femininos, porque, desse jeito, quem vai levar todas essas caixas até o meu quarto?", disse, apontando para a caçamba da caminhonete, que estava entupida de caixas e mais caixas.

"Sinto muito, mas parece que a senhorita terá que carregar tudo sozinha. Mas sinta-se à vontade para me ajudar a levar as minhas", disse ele, me lembrando de que mulheres eram permitidas nos dormitórios masculinos. Ao que contava as histórias, várias meninas reclamaram no passado de meninos que entravam em seus quartos quando elas estavam se trocando, mas o que pesou mesmo foi um dia em que um grupo de jovens chegaram bêbados no primeiro andar do prédio feminino e foram abrindo as portas e tentando agarrar as meninas que dormiam em seus quartos. Dois dias depois um aparelho tinha sido instalado no portão do prédio, e cartões de acesso foram distribuídos para todas as mulheres, além de um aviso ao lado do aparelho que proibia a entrada de membros do sexo masculino, com a pena de expulsão da universidade.

Stefan me ajudou a carregar minhas coisas até o portão do meu prédio, onde três mulheres estavam dando os cartões de acesso para as novas universitárias, depois de conferir que realmente estavam matriculadas na universidade. Ali descobrimos, para o meu alívio, que a entrada de homens estava liberada até o início das aulas, exatamente para que pudessem nos ajudar e para não impedir que os pais pudessem visitar os quartos que suas filhas estariam morando. Fomos então até o que seria o meu quarto e o de Elena, coisa que conseguimos depois de insistir muito com os responsáveis pelos alojamentos. Ela só viria no dia seguinte, quando voltaria da viagem que estava fazendo com o irmão e a tia.

O dormitório era relativamente simples, mas bem espaçoso, com duas camas de solteiro, duas escrivaninhas, dois guarda-roupas e um sofá pequeno de dois lugares. Duas janelas iluminavam bem o ambiente, e uma porta dava acesso ao banheiro. Com um pouquinho de decoração, ficaria perfeito.

Depois que terminamos de trazer tudo, foi a vez de ajudar Stefan a levar as coisas para o quarto dele, que era uma réplica exata do meu. Tínhamos acabado de deixar a última caixa ao lado da cama que seria dele, quando um garoto entrou. Ele devia ter , no máximo, 1,75 m, pele bronzeada e um corpo musculoso, cabelos pretos e curtos e olhos castanhos bem escuros. Era bem bonito, e notei que me olhou de cima a baixo assim que me viu.

"Oi", disse ele, indo em direção a Stefan, com uma mão estendida depois de deixar uma caixa no chão. "Você deve ser o meu colega de quarto, não é?", perguntou ele. Os dois apertaram as mãos e ele se apresentou como Tyler Lockwood, vindo até mim em seguida e perguntando o meu nome.

"Caroline Forbes", eu disse, com um sorriso simpático e entusiasmada por conhecer a pessoa que estaria convivendo com o meu amigo pelo próximo semestre. Esperava que eles se dessem bem, já que Stefan nunca foi muito sociável na escola.

"É um prazer te conhecer, Caroline", ele disse, pegando minha mão e beijando-a daquele jeito todo cavalheiro que você vê nos filmes. Olhei pelo canto do olho e vi Stefan revirando os olhos, acostumado com a atenção que eu sempre recebia dos homens. Sorri por dentro e por fora, a certeza que os próximos quatro anos seriam os melhores da minha vida se fazendo presente novamente. E em nenhum momento pensei que o nosso pequeno probleminha seria um empecilho.


End file.
